Noa
is an antagonist of Fallen Angels Of Dark, a dark universe-AU spin-off of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Noa is an Elyisan Emissary living at Anbu Town at the moment. Noa is a teenage girls who was born in Elysian, a world beyond the high planes. She is a curious girl, who gets excited from finding out new things. She sometimes feels trapped within the walls of the Elysian rules. Basic Information *'Full name:' Noa Amoura *'In Japanese:' ノア アムーラ (のあ あむーら) *'Birthdate:' June 12th *'Zodiac:' Gemini Physical Appearance Appearance Noa has long and wavy golden/blonde colored hair and side swapped bangs. Her hair, which she usually wears opened, reaches down to her hips. She wears a white colored bow in her hair that has a small part of her hair tied into a small ponytail. Her eyes are cyan blue colored. After she met the members of the rebellion, Noa's appearance slightly changed. While her hair still reaches down to her hips, she now has a black bow with a white colored silk rose tied in her hair. The way she styles her hair, however, did not change. Outfits Within the Villa of Athena, and when visiting Elysian, Noa usually wears an almost completely white colored dress. The dress reaches down to her knees and has puffy sleeves. The skirt of the dress has several pale blue colored frills with small, pale blue roses attached to them. The top of the dress is mainly white colored. The sleeves also show pale blue frills. She wears pale blue frills and white stockings. Outside the Villa of Athena, Noa wears a white colored dress with a pale blue colored flower pattern and golden linings. There's a white frilly layer attached to the skirt of the dress. The dress has cyan blue colored puffy sleeves, and a sky blue colored ribbon tied around her waist. She wears black pumps with white sock and is sometimes seen wearing an ocean blue colored vester over the dress. After meeting the members of the rebellion and joining their side, her clothing style changed drastically. Instead of wearing one pieces, she now wears two piece clothes. She is usually seen wearing a black colored top whose sleeves reach down to her elbows. Over the top, she wears a white colored vest without sleeves. The vest, which she usually kept closed, is shown to have one black colored button. She wears a grey colored skirt with golden stars whose golden chains are attached to the belt of her skirt. She now wears white ankle boots and black colored stockings. Around her neck, she wears a golden necklace, that has a blue ribbon-shaped pendant attached to the chain. General Information Personality Noa is a cheerful teenager who, dreams of exploring the whole world one day on her own. She is a child born in Elysian, who had been taught to follow the rules and the law of the Elysian Emissaries since she was young. She currently lives at Anbu Town and, before she met the members of the rebellion, Noa has been living at the Villa of Athena. Noa considers the laws of the Elyisan Emissaries as the walls that capture her within a boring world. She dreams of breaking free from her current life. Relationships *'Oujisaka Jishin:' A boy from Anbu Town which Noa seems to like spending time with. Etymology Noa - Noa is a Japanese given name for girls, whose meaning is unknown if written in katakana. Noa can be written in various kanjis, such as 空 which means "sky". In English, the name Noa, or Noah, is usually a male name which is derived from the Hebrew root meaning "to comfort".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noah_(name) Amoura - Amoura comes from the French word Amour meaning "love". Trivia *Her voice actress, Miyamoto Yume, recorded the song "From the Time of Sky..." for Noa. *Some translations done by fans and merchandising companies spell her name as "Noah" instead of "Noa". References Category:Spin-Off Villains Category:Spin-Off Characters